Talk:Ravenclaw Riddles
Answers Riddle One What is as big as you are and yet does not weigh anything? Your shadow. Riddle Two Paul's height is six feet, he's an assistant at a butcher's shop, and wears size 9 shoes. What does he weigh? Meat. Riddle Three What ends everything always? The letter "G". Riddle Four A cowboy rode into town on Friday, stayed three days, and rode out again on Friday. How did he do that? His horse's name was Friday. Riddle Five The person who makes it has no need for it. The person who purchases it does not use it. The person who does use it does not know he or she is. What is it? A coffin. Riddle Six I am an insect, half of me is another insect. What am I? Beetle. Riddle Seven Timmy's world is full of ________. What is blank? Here are some examples of what are in Timmy's world. There are pools but no water. There is grass but no ground. There are wheels but no cars. There are feet but no legs. There are earrings but no ears. There are no people. What is Timmy's world full of? Double letters. Riddle Eight You're in a mansion and the power's out. You see a green door and a red door. Pick one (it doesn't matter which.) Now you see a purple door and a orange door. Pick one (again, it doesn't matter which you pick). Now you see a door with a golden handle and a door with a silver handle. Pick one. You finally come to some signs on three doors. One says "Death from drowning," another says "Death from machine guns," and the last one says "Death from electric chair." Then you see a big sign off to the side that says "Or stay in the mansion and starve to death." What do you choose and still live? The electric chair, as the power is out. Riddle Nine A man was going to buy a 5000$ car, but he didn't pay a penny for the car, how is this possible? He payed 5000$, not just one penny. Riddle Ten Not born, but from a Mother's body drawn, I hang until half of me is gone. I sleep in a cave until I grow old, then valued for my hardened gold. What am I? Cheese. Riddle Eleven Give me an x, I'll stand to face you. Give me a cross, I'll turn my back on you. What am I? The number "9". Riddle Twelve What is that you ought to keep, after you give it to someone else? A promise. Riddle Thirteen What is once in a minute, twice in a moment, and never in a thousand years? The letter "m". Riddle Fourteen A man was found dead out in a field of snow. The only tracks that were left was a set of footprints between two parallel lines. Who should the police be looking for? A man in a wheelchair. Riddle Fifteen What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries? A sponge. Riddle Sixteen What word becomes shorter when it is lengthened? "Short". Riddle Seventeen A blue house is made of blue bricks. A yellow house is made of yellow bricks. A red house is made of red bricks. An orange house is made of orange bricks. What would a green house be made of? Glass. Riddle Eighteen Four men were in a boat on the lake. The boat turns over, and all four men sink to the bottom of the lake, yet not a single man got wet! Why? They were all married. Riddle Nineteen What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps? A river. Riddle Twenty Samuel was out for a walk when it started to rain. He did not have an umbrella and he wasn't wearing a hat. His clothes were soaked, yet not a single hair on his head got wet. How could this happen? He was bald.